Waiting for Forever
by Sky of Stars
Summary: This is Waiting for Forever; A series of one-shots about cats left behind and cats who will wait. All my OTPs YAY! WARNING! EXTREME LEVELS OF SADNESS AND DEPPRESION AWAIT! Symptoms of reading this may include sever levels of sadness, depression, and, in extreme cases, death by fangirling. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting for Forever**

* * *

**This is a Half-Moon/Stoneteller one-shot. I have had this idea for a while, who hasn't wondered about Half-Moon's death? Well, this girl has! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Jayfeather- **Skyla does not own Warriors

**Skyla-** What are you doing here?! This entire story is your fault!

* * *

**Shout out to Arya for being one of the best friends in the world, Roxie for being great this evening, and ShonenMinecrafter1 for being epic and amazing. I wuv all of you, Catnip for everyone!**

* * *

Halfmoon looked up to where the moonlight was washing down upon her from the crack in the roof of her cave, and sighed.

She had long ago admitted to herself that her time had come, and after a lifetime of leadership and loss, she welcomed the coming peace.

She had lived a long time, and had done so much. She had lived by the lake, traveled to the mountains, became the first Stoneteller, and had sent half her cats off, never to see them again.

She deserved her rest.

And yet, as always, there was a tiny flickering of doubt, a spark of uncertainty that she had done the wrong thing. No matter how hard she tried to push it away, it was always there.

For, you see, Halfmoon had once known love, and although he had left her not once but twice, she still loved him with all her heart. He walked her dreams, was beside her by day, never leaving her side.

She was still waiting for him, and she clung to the hope that she would see him wherever she went when she passed on. However, in her heart of hearts, she knew that she would not.

But even so, she will still wait, however long it takes.

As she felt the darkness start to take a hold, she let go of the doubt for the first time since she became the Stoneteller.

"Oh, Jay's Wing." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I will wait for you, as long as it takes. I will wait for you forever."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who is reading this. I love reviews, please send them! Have a great day! MUFFINZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for Forever

Sandstorm

**Hi everyone! please enjoy this! I do not own Warriors. ON TO THE STORY!**

I stared in horror at the bloodstained body in front of me.

Firestar….why? I thought, not able to get any words out through my grief.

I could not move, I could not blink. All I could do was stare at the body of the cat I love.

I could not register anyone or anything else. I did not care. Firestar was dead. The world should be bleak and gray, as mournful as I.

I could not express the pain I felt, as if my heart had been ripped out. I wanted to wail, to attack, to die, do anything but stand there.

I felt like the earth was tipping beneath me. I was dead inside. My world was gone, vanished with Firestar.

Firestar, Fireheart, Firepaw, Rusty. The cat I had tormented, fought against and with, had hunted by and for. Had fallen in love with.

I warned him! Why could he not have listened?

Oh Firestar…..

Wait for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for Forever

Cinderpelt

Hey guys! This is probably my favourite story so far. Enjoy!

~I do not own Warriors *sob*~

I felt nothing. Nothing at all. The pain was brief and almost nonexistent.

I was one of the lucky ones, I suppose.

I did not have much to lose. I would miss my brother, Brackenfur, but the rest are waiting for me. I would miss taking care of my clan as Medicine Cat, but I was not the best. I would miss Firestar, oh Firestar, but he would never love me. And Leafpool. But she left.

No one will miss me.

I had so many plans, first to be the best Warrior, then the best Medicine Cat. I had so many hopes. And now all of it was getting cut short.

But its not over yet.

I remembered Starclan's promise. I knew what would happen.

The Stars were denied to me for now.

But I got to keep the Sun.

Now, if you'll excuse me….

I have a life to live.


End file.
